1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to sensor assemblies and, more particularly, to such sensor assemblies for electrical conductors, such as, for example, current and/or voltage sensors for power conductors. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of manufacturing sensor assemblies. The disclosed concept further pertains to trip units including a sensor assembly.
2. Background Information
Circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits and abnormal voltage conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include a spring powered operating mechanism, which opens electrical contacts to interrupt the current through the conductors of the electrical system in response to abnormal conditions.
Vacuum circuit interrupters are typically used, for instance, to reliably interrupt medium voltage alternating current (AC) and, also, high voltage AC of several thousands of amperes or more.
Medium voltage circuit interrupters operate at voltages of from about 1 kV to about 42 kV.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,338 discloses a back-pack power supply module including various electrical connections to a circuit breaker. Suitable insulation and spacing are employed between electrical conductors, in order to avoid potential breakdown to the medium voltage conductors of the circuit breaker. The circuit breaker includes an operating mechanism having a trip unit and a motor actuator. A suitable module combines a voltage sensor, a current sensor and a parasitic power supply for the trip unit.
There is room for improvement in sensor assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in methods of manufacturing such sensor assemblies.
There is further room for improvement in trip units for electrical switching apparatus.